Don't you dare forget the sun
by Byukio
Summary: Mizael doesn't have an umbrella with him when it starts raining, thanks to Vector. Seeing as Kaito has a particularly large umbrella Mizael tries to casually sneak underneath it. Kaito eventually notices the stranger awkwardly trying to stay dry. – College AU


**A/N: idk I've been feeling kind of shitty lately so I decided to try and write something sort of happy? yeah, yeah enjoy some mizael/kaito friendship ouo **

* * *

The forecast did not in any way call for rain when Mizael had left his dorm, lousy weather, lousy people who can't predict it, and to add-on to that, he doesn't even have an umbrella, he lent it to Vector—"lent" who is he kidding, he's never getting it back.

It honestly ticks him off that his first class is all the way across campus and it's raining and he has absolutely nothing to keep him from getting soaked.

Vector deserves a punch for this if his hair gets soaked, which it will—wait, someone's walking, they sure have a goofy ass umbrella, it's better than nothing.

Mizael wonders if the stranger will let him sneak quietly under his umbrella, he really doesn't care because there is no way he's going to walk all the way across campus in this rain. The stranger isn't to far away not to catch up with and so he takes the opportunity, he quietly ends up walking behind the stranger with the umbrella, much better.

Actually now that he has a better look at the umbrella, the inside has stars, a sort of galaxy theme, he thinks it looks nice, he wouldn't mind having one of his own honestly, he does need a new umbrella after all but he knows he's never getting his back from Vector.

Mizael wonders when this stranger will notice he's awkwardly following him across campus. He thinks it's kind of hard not to notice, he's pretty sure he's ended up hitting the back of boy he's following's shoe heel. Or maybe he doesn't care, it's awkward.

"So, how long do you plan on following me?" and the sudden voice catches Mizael off guard, he wasn't expecting the stranger to actually talk to him—he's honestly surprised he wasn't told to get out from under his umbrella, it's something he would've done after all if some stranger was following him.

"_Oh_, you noticed?" and the stranger laughs, who wouldn't notice someone awkwardly following them trying to stay dry and keep up with their step?

"Forgot your own I'm guessing and didn't plan on getting soaked?" and now that Mizael has a closer look at them, he has blonde and teal hair and it's interesting looking to say the least. "In a way, but not really, don't have one anymore."

"Buy another one," The stranger states it as if that already wasn't the obvious choice. "_Wow_, I never would've thought of that!" Mizael says in the most sarcastic tone he can muster and the stranger ends up laughing.

"What's your name anyway?" and so Mizael tells him and he ends up finding out the name of the boy he tagged along with to stay dry, Kaito.

"Who doesn't bring an umbrella when it's raining?" and it isn't as if Mizael hadn't wanted to bring one, he just, doesn't have one. It's all Vector's fault, he's always taking his things and forgetting to return them. "My dorm mate stole mine."

"Pity, are you even headed in the same direction as me?" Kaito asks because he doubts that the blonde is headed to the same class as him, he's honestly never seen him before if that's the case.

"Shit, no, it's near here though, I'm going to get soaked, great, wonderful," Mizael hisses as he still tries to keep close to Kaito to remain dry and Kaito laughs.

"I guess I can walk you there so you don't ruin your hair, you should really consider getting another umbrella." And Mizael is grateful, slightly, he wonders if he can just steal Kaito's umbrella.

"Like I haven't thought of that, that's the most obvious solution, I haven't had time," Mizael huffed and continued awkwardly following Kaito.

"Didn't think my dorm mate would borrow mine and never bring it back—actually I wouldn't put it pass him, he's done shit like this before." Mizael really isn't surprised, it's something Vector does and he's use to it but he still gets pissed every time something of his goes missing. "I see, and where is your class?"

"Just a little ways from here, whatever, thank you, I guess," said Mizael reluctantly; he guesses he made a friend in a way.

"Aren't you worried about getting soaked in the rain?" and Mizael doesn't care anymore, what's the difference; he doesn't want to trouble Kaito.

Though the blonde hadn't really expected an umbrella to be placed in his hand. "I'm already at my classes building, just take it, I'll _probably_ see you around."

Mizael tries to give it back to Kaito but of course he won't accept it, whatever it's a nice umbrella. "And what's to keep me from never seeing you again and just stealing your umbrella?" and it's an honest question, what really is there?

"I'm bound to see you around campus at some point, that's what," Kaito said and he's right, there is that, and so Mizael really can't steal the umbrella as cool as it is, and a smile ends up forming on his face, even in this awful weather.

"Hm, maybe I'll have to get one myself then," Mizael says and of course his umbrella will be better than his though he does enjoy the galaxy patterns on it, better than the one Vector snagged from him, the former one was just green.

Kaito gives his new friend a wave and heads off into his own building for class, Mizael holds the umbrella up proudly as he makes his way down the sidewalk and off to his own class, perhaps rainy days aren't too bad after all.

Mizael still has to _repay_ his dorm mate, Vector for borrowing his umbrella so unexpectedly and by repay of course he means hide something of his, maybe dunk his toothbrush in the toilet, yeah that would be just as good.

At least his hair didn't end up getting wet, he honestly wonders if he'll ever see Kaito on campus again, if not, he gets to keep this cool umbrella.

Mizael sort of hopes he sees Kaito again, he thinks they could get along, maybe ask him where he bought the umbrella, ask him if he's into anymore star like structures, something about astronomy was fascinating, stars and all.

Mizael then hurries off to his own class twirling the umbrella, as he walks, not all rainy days suck, after all.


End file.
